Creating Fireworks
by kaylune
Summary: Boy loves Girl. Girl loves Boy. Boy is dating an arrogant girl. Can he end it for the girl he loves before the year ends? The story is much better than the summary. Rated T for just in case. Channy! One-shot for New Years


**_This is my first fanfic that doesn't revolve around Harry Potter characters. But I do hope that you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. Please read and review, telling me what I can do better please(: Happy New Years!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, and Katherine Wright is my own creation. If I did own Sonny with a Chance, I would make Sonny and Chad be together already(:**

* * *

It was New Years Eve, the last day of 2009. Sonny Monroe was spending it at work, just like all her fellow co-workers. She was enjoying a delightful lunch, when he entered. Chad Dylan Cooper, the love of her life, and Katherine Wright, who was a female version of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad and Katherine paraded around the cafeteria, holding hands, and pretending that they were superior than the other people around them. It was only because they worked on Mackenzie Falls, and because in their mind, they were the best actors in their generation.

Sonny looked down at her lunch, a turkey and cheese sandwich, which didn't compare at the lobster that Chad, Katherine and the rest of Mackenzie Falls cast where eating. She didn't bother looking at Chad as he passed by her, twice at that matter. She was too heartbroken, and swore that every time Chad passed by, she could hear her heart breaking into two. She always thought that Chad and her shared the same feelings, but she was wrong. How could she compete with Katherine Wright?

Katherine Wright was a Broadway actress, and quite popular as well. She had won two Tony Awards, and both for her dramatic performances. She retired as a Broadway actress five months ago, and got hired as the new co-star for Mackenzie Falls. Chad didn't like all the attention Katherine was getting, so he asked her out, knowing how Sonny felt about him, but he just wanted to become much popular. Adding that he hated not being in the limelight.

"Hi Sonny!" she heard Tawni say. Sonny looked up.

"Hi Tawni" Sonny said as she took a small bite from her sandwich.

"Sonny, don't parade on my rain" said Tawni as she grabbed Sonny's hand, trying to console her.

Sonny looked at her, and began to giggle. Only Tawni would say that wrong. "Tawni, it's don't rain on my parade"

"Oh swoosh, you say potato, I say tomato" said Tawni as she took out her compact mirror, and began to look at herself. Sonny looked at her, resisting to look at a certain blonde boy who she knew was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Tawni, you can be such a blonde sometimes" said Sonny as she finished her sandwich. She grabbed the napkin and wiped the mustard off her upper lip.

"Sonny, I am a blonde. Do I have to take you to the eye doctor person-thing?" asked Tawni as she re-applied another layer of lipgloss.

"Tawni, oh never mind" said Sonny as she stood up to throw away her trash. Tawni stood up as well. They both walked away, and as they were talking, she couldn't resist looking at Chad. She felt the tingling in her body when she saw him staring at her. She looked away, continuing the conversation she was having with Tawni, not wanting for heart to break anymore than it already was.

* * *

Chad looked as Sonny and Tawni walked away. He felt a little happy to be able to catch the eye of Sonny, the love of his life. He looked at Katherine flirting with Skylar. Chad looked away. He had no feelings for Katherine, and he sorta felt hatred for her. If she hadn't stole his spotlight, he would be with Sonny. But no, she just had to steal the spotlight, the one that belongs to the greatest actor of the generation, Chad Dylan Cooper.

He stood up and started to walk away, not bothering to wait for Katherine, who seemed to busy in the conversation with Skylar. He knew she wouldn't care, and he knew that she didn't even like him either. Chad knew that Katherine and him were not for each other. They were to alike, even in physical characteristics.

They were both tall. He was 5'10, and she was 5'8. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and their skin tone match perfectly. They were both selfish, self-centered and egotistic. They even dressed the same, which drove him nuts. For example today, he was wearing black jeans, with checkered slip-ons, blue horizantal striped shirt that was tucked out, a navy blue tie and a gray/black coat. She was wearing checkered slip-ones, a black skirt, a navy blue tee, white necklace and same color of coat.

Chad shook his head, trying to get rid of the picture. They were too alike. He wanted a girl who expressed herself, who was cute and nice A girl who was the opposite of him. That girl was Sonny. He walked to his dressing room and locked himself in, not caring that it was New Years Eve. He just wanted to be with Sonny. Unfortunatly, he was going to be stuck in his dressing room. It was all his fault that he was stuck with the bane of his existence, Katherine.

* * *

Sonny was walking around the sets, watching other people do their jobs. The cast of So Random had finished for the day, so that they would be able to relax before the party tonight. She noticed that other show's casts were also hurrying up to finish shooting. Sonny shook her head. She saw no point of New Years. It was just another year of acting, not that she minded but it would be more fun if Katherine was out of the picture.

She turned the corner and saw that Katherine and Skylar were kissing each other. Sonny gasped, but unfortunately, it was heard by Skylar and Katherine. They pulled away from each other and stared at Sonny.

"What do you want Monroe?" asked Katherine as she placed her hands in her hips. Skylar remained leaning against the wall.

"How can you be cheating on Chad with Skylar?" asked Sonny as she looked at Skylar. Skylar just shrugged.

"Why not? Chad is cute and all, but he reminds me of me too much, and he is stealing my spotlight. Plus this isn't the first time I do this" she said as she pushed her hair to the back.

"If you don't like Chad, why don't you just dump him?" asked Sonny as she placed her hands in her hips.

"I need him to climb upward in my career and its not like Chad is ever going to know. He is pretty stupid."

"First of all, that's a really mean thing playing with peoples emotions just to further your career. Second of all, Chad is extremely smart" said Sonny. Sonny was complete mad, resisting the urge to walk towards her and slap her.

"Oh, I see what is going here. You are in love with Chad, aren't you Sonny. The sweet nice girl is in love with Hollywood's bad boy" mocked Katherine.

"I don't like him. I just think that what you are doing is mean and cruel"

"Oh, sure. Whatever you say Monroe. Don't worry, you can have him. I will be starting in a movie next to the hottest guy ever….Nick Jonas!"

Skylar stood up straight, and looked at her in amazement. He really liked her, and she was also using him. He just turned around and walked off. It hit Katherine on what she said.

"Skylar, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to make Monroe jealous" screamed Katherine. She faced Sonny.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Katherine. She ran behind Skylar, hoping to amend the situation. Sonny decided to tell Chad, but not over the phone. She started to walk towards his dressing room, to tell him what happened.

* * *

Chad looked around his room. He didn't want to spend the welcoming of the New Years like this, all alone. He was going to find Sonny and spend it with her, even if it meant as friends. He stood up and walked towards her dressing room, hoping Tawni wouldn't be there.

Chad arrived to her dressing room. He knocked on her door. He heard someone opening it. He took a breath, hoping it was Sonny. The door swung open, and was greeted by Tawni.

"Hi Tawni" said Chad as he walked in, not even bothering for her to invite him.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" she asked him as she brushed her hair.

"I was hoping to find Sonny here" he said as he looked around the dressing room.

"She should be here soon. She said she wanted to go to the ball."

"You mean party?" asked Chad as he looked at Tawni. He was told it was a casual party.

"Party, ball, same thing Chad" she said as she grabbed her handbag. "When Sonny gets here, tell her to get her body to the party" demanded Tawni as she closed the door behind her.

Chad sighed as he walked around the dressing room. He was looking around, in awe for being in Sonny's dressing room. It wasn't nice as his, but it was colorful and bright. Then he saw something that caught his eye, a picture of him and her. He walked towards it and grabbed it with both hands. It was Sonny and him at the amusement park, where Chad had to pay everything because he lost a bet with Sonny. He didn't mind losing that bet. She took that picture with her phone, and now it was in a frame that was covered in heart. He smiled as he put the picture back. There was still a chance.

* * *

Sonny arrived in Chad's dressing room. She knocked on the door five times. She looked around, hoping to find someone who knew where Chad was. She spotted Ferguson walking towards to the water fountain.

"Ferguson!" screamed out Sonny as she ran towards him. He turned around.

"What?" he grunted. He wasn't happy with Sonny as he pushed him off the massaging table one time, and worsened his wrist condition.

"Can you text Chad and ask him where he is?" asked Sonny, avoiding to look at him. She knew he was still mad after the massaging table incident.

"I guess" he said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to text Chad. He closed his phone. Sonny looked away, hoping Chad would reply quickly. After what seemed forever, she heard Nokia tune and looked at Ferguson.

"He's in your dressing room" he grunted.

"Thank you. I am also sorry for the massaging table incident" she said as she ran towards her dressing room.

* * *

Chad was sitting on a chair, checking his watch. It was 11:30 pm. Finally, he heard the door open and smiled to see that it was Sonny.

"Chad!" she said as she ran towards him. "You girlfriend...was…" Sonny took a deep breath.

"Does this have to do with Katherine and Skylar kissing?" asked Chad all coolly.

"How do you know?" asked Sonny. She expected him to be surprised at the news.

"I am not stupid Sonny. I just pretend I don't know. Anyways, I dumped her over text message while I was waiting for you. She's getting fired anyways for violating the contract" said Chad as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Oh, well okay then" Sonny said as she turned away from Chad.

"Sonny, why did you want to tell me this? I thought you hated me, and here you are telling me something so that I wouldn't be getting hurt" asked Chad as he took a step closer to Sonny.

"Uhm, I just didn't want you to get hurt, since you're my friend and all. I don't hate you" she mumbled as she too took a step forward.

"Oh, so I am just a friend?" asked Chad as he took another step closer to him.

"Well, yes" mumbled Sonny. She stayed where she was.

"I thought that maybe, you loved me" mumbled Chad as he took another step forward.

"I do, Chad. But there is not point for me. You went out with Katherine just because of your career. I won't be helping to boost you career much" whispered Sonny as she began to sob. Tears were falling hard, and she could feel her nose getting runny. She turned around and decided to walk away, but felt a hand grab her wrist. Chad turned her around to make her look at him.

"I don't care if you help my career or not. I want you for me, not because of my career. I want you because I love you" whispered Chad as he pulled her towards him, enclosing the distance between them. They heard people chanting "10, 9, 8, 7.……"

Chad leaned closer to Sonny's face and placed his lips on hers just when the crowd outside screamed "1" and fireworks went off like crazy.

He pulled away quickly, and look at Sonny. "Happy New Years" he told her.

"It is a Happy New Year" she said as she pulled him towards her and kissed him, feeling the adrenaline of kissing the person that you love, going through your body, and feeling the fireworks they were creating themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please read some of my other fanfics, unless you really hate Harry Potter, and even then, read them and tell me what I can do to improve.**


End file.
